The New IT couple: mystery of the seeker's glove
by SnowWhiteQuill
Summary: Ginny is accusing Harry of cheating on her with Hermione. Her evidence? A seeker's glove supposedly belonging to Harry. But why would Hermione sleep with Harry? Especially when she might have a boyfriend of her own? Hilarity ensues.


**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how hard I once prayed to the tooth fairy, I am not the author whose books are the base of a multi-million empire. Yea, I know, bummer.

It was just another normal day at breakfast in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore was his usual twinkle-eyed, lenient self, smiling at everyone before him while drinking a cup of tea. To his right was Professor Snape, and he was…well, he was still Professor Snape. But with just a drop of happiness in his otherwise vast pool of sorrow and Slytherin pride. Why? Well, Voldemort was dead wasn't he? And now that the world was no longer plagued by the Dark Wizard, (not to mention, attempted baby killer), the air inside Hogwarts was decidedly lighter. The students now had time to concentrate on better things like, whether getting back at your worst enemy was worth the cost of the 10 galleon fool-proof dung bomb, or how to slip a illegal love potion to the guy who sat next to you everyday in Charms. Ahh, yes, these were simpler times indeed.

But little did anyone know, the happy bubble surrounding the Great Hall at breakfast was going to soon be burst by a redhead named Ginny Weasley- the fiery half of the most adored couple inside the Hogwarts walls.

"Harry! I told you already! We NEED to TALK!" Ginny said as she burst in through the door behind a certain boy named Harry Potter, and grabbed his arm.

"Honey, I'd really appreciate it if we could talk about it after breakfast. And maybe a quick nap," said her boyfriend Harry Potter, after stifling a yawn. He was about to fall happily asleep on the Gryffindor table, when suddenly, Ginny yanked Harry's head up off the table by his unruly hair.

"I SAID, WE NEED TO TALK!" By now, the couple was attracting a lot of attention- everyone in the Hall had trained their eyes on them. The Hufflepuffs were hoping with all their hearts that the couple wouldn't fight. The Ravenclaws were not unanimous in their hopes; half wanted the super-adorable couple to stay together, while the other half were hoping that Harry and Ginny would break up so the spot of "cutest couple" would be open. The Slytherins were taking bets on who would dump who after the fight that was so obviously coming. "Ten galleons on that Weasley girl!" said Blaise Zabini, whose pocket money had increased now that his mother had inherited a bunch of gold after her new husband died under mysterious circumstances (yet again). "Who are you betting on, Draco?" Blaise turned to his best friend. Draco Malfoy however, said nothing- his gaze fixed on the girl who was just about to speak.

"Ginny," said Hermione Granger, who had just arrived at the Gryffindor table as well, "if it's really that important, I think you and Harry should talk in private, and um, preferably when Harry's actually awake," she said after glancing at Harry Potter, the-boy-who-was-falling-asleep-again.

"_Oh!_" Ginny put a hand on her hip and cocked her head, "Look who's talking," she said in a not-so-friendly tone, "well, if it isn't Hermione Granger, my _best _friend."

"Ginny, you are one of my best friends, so drop the sarcasm."

"_Well_," Ginny said, obviously refusing to let the sarcasm slide, "I'm so flattered you care _so_ much about me you would side with my boyfriend first."

"But I-"

"Hear that, Granger?" Ginny was getting madder by the second "_**My**_ boyfriend."

"I never said he wasn't" Hermione now also had both her hands on her hips- two could play this game.

"Well, REALLY?"

By now even the teachers' eyes were flitting back and forth between the two girls (and sleeping Harry). Professor Dumbledore looked amused, and whispered "Ahhh, to be young and happy!" to a bored Professor Snape.

Hermione Granger was very confused, "Ginny, I really don't know what this is about, but Harry is also one of my best friends, and you have to give him some credit. He's so tired from the Quidditch match yesterday."

"_Really?_ One of your best friends? Let me ask you something, Hermione, do you always SLEEP with your BEST FRIENDS? Oh wait," Ginny put a finger on her chin, as if deep in thought "I forgot, sluts like you usually do. Ron should consider himself lucky for getting away after the first time."

Everyone gasped, and Ron, who, for once, was not snogging Lavender, turned a deep burgundy.

There was a moment of pure silence, then the whispers began.

"No, no, no, it must be a mistake."

"That slut!"

"Ha! Knew it! You owe me ten Galleons mate!"

Even the teachers were to engrossed in the live soap opera to try to stop the fight.

Given the circumstances, it was perfectly normal that no one noticed a certain Slytherin named Draco Malfoy turn a whole shade paler.

"Wha-What?" Hermione was quite speechless, but recovered once she realized her reputation was at stake. "I DID NOT! Why would I even want to sleep with Harry?"

"Hey!" said Harry Potter, who was now finally wide awake (and slightly offended).

"Sorry, Harry, no offense" Hermione apologized "but in case you haven't noticed, your girlfriend looks ready to rip my head off. Say something Harry!"

"Ginny, baby," Harry took Ginny's hands in his own and looked into her eyes "I did not sleep with Hermione. Never have and never will. Remember, the only one I love is you. I can't believe you even thought there was something going on between the two of us."

The female population of Hogwarts signed collectively. Aww.

For a moment, Ginny looked transfixed, but then, she snatched her hands away. "HA! That's a bunch of bull and I can't believe I fell for that even once. But once is enough." Ginny smiled quite evilly "You see Harry, I brought evidence."

"Run mate" said Ron to his best friend, "Run while you can."

"Evidence?" Hermione said with an air of disbelief "There _is_ no evidence, because we _didn't_ sleep together!"

"Oh yea? Then how come I found your underwear two feet away from Harry's seeker's glove in the girl's locker room of the Prefect bath?" Ginny turned to Harry "I was going to surprise you after the big game and I knew you were in the bath. I was just going to change in the locker room, but then I saw these on the floor." Ginny's voice sounded surprisingly raw as she held up an extremely lacy scrap of purple lace, and a leather seeker's glove.

"Tha-That's….That's not mine!" Hermione said, despite the fact that the color of her face now matched Ginny's hair.

"Please, it's the same one we both bought last week at Perla's. And in case you haven't caught on, don't expect us to be friends after this. I. Hate. You." The malicious sneer on Ginny's face lowered the hall's temperature by at least ten degrees. "And before you even say anything, Harry, I know this is your seeker's glove. I already asked the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seekers, and both of them said it wasn't theirs."

Ginny's soon-to-be-ex boyfriend furrowed his brow "Ginny, that really isn't mine" he took the glove in his hands and examined it "I haven't seen mine for weeks! I had to borrow a gloves from the school yesterday. Not to mention, I would _never_ buy a dragon hide glove. It's too flashy" Harry deposited the glove back into Ginny's hands, with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Please Potter, dragon hide is the best out there. We all know the real reason is because you're poor like Weasley and ain't got no taste" the confident drawl came from the mouth of the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger shot a death-glare at the blonde.

"Malfoy, at least Harry here is telling the truth, unlike some people I know who would rather not say anything while watching their girlfriend's reputation get ruined." Hermione tossed her honey-brown curls and folded her arms. She fixed Draco with a challenging look, as if daring him to do something….

_Wait_, everyone in the Great Hall thought, _the only way her dare would make sense….is if….but no, it couldn't be. Could it?_ Even Professor Snape was now paying attention, and he, being a bit brighter than most hormonal students, had a look of horror dawning upon his face.

"Alright, babe, I'll confess if your reputation means that much to you" Draco stood, ruffled his platinum blonde locks, and threw his hands up.

"I admit it. The glove was mine. Hermione Granger and I are going out, ain't that right babe?" He nodded at Hermione, who was busy smirking at Ginny.

"See, Gin? I'm _NOT_ sleeping with your boyfriend. I'm sleeping with mine." Hermione then moved to the Slytherin table to hug Draco.

Snape choked on his coffee.

Dumbledore began to sing "_If you're happy you've achieved house unity, clap your hands. fa-la-la…_"

McGonagall had fainted.

So had Ron.

Poor Harry was asleep again.

Colin Creevy was busy using his camera to snap shots of the new It couple.

The rest of the Hall was completely silent.

Then, the great wooden doors opened as Luna entered in her pajamas. She took one glance at Hermione and Draco, who were now caught in a passionate embrace. She then proceeded to walk out of the hall, while talking to herself,

"I _knew _I was sleepwalking again."

**A/N:** Hi, for those of you who have already read the story, sorry I'm updating it without adding a new chapter, but I did it so I could have your advice on a new story. =D Currently, I'm thinking of writing a 5 chapter sequel to the story: D/H, with G/H and Blaise/Pansy as supporting pairings. Like this one it will be comedy/romance- there's going to be a contest for Cutest Couple in Hogwarts on Valentines Day, and Ginny really wants her and Harry to win so she tries to sabotage Hermione/Draco, with really hilarious consequences, while Hermione and Draco are trying to think of ways to say I love you for the first time to each other. Its gonna be really funny. Each chapter is a new contest for the title of cutest couple. So if you guys have any ideas, just leave a review, or PM me. I love reader input, so seriously, any craaazy idea you've got ;)


End file.
